


candy

by groovycoochie



Series: The Fives Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Multi, Suggestive Themes, and its really brief, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: after a night out of trick-or-treating, you and fives argue about which candy is best
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader
Series: The Fives Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128851
Kudos: 5





	candy

You shrugged your shoulders, trying to adjust Fives’ ARC pauldron he let you borrow. It was a lot heavier than you expected and so was the kama. You pulled at Fives’ skirt hanging low on your waist. It almost makes you wish you chose to dress up as something else for Halloween this year, but Fives was so happy when he found out that you wanted to dress like him and that made it all worth it in your eyes.

You looked to Fives, dressed in General Skywalker’s garbs. How he convinced Anakin to lend him his Jedi robes, you’ll never know, but you weren’t complaining. He looked good and you found yourself having a hard time looking away from him.

Fives dug around the basket of candy he held, smiling when he found the candy he wanted. “Aha! Found you, you little ball of sugar!”

You giggled at his exitement and leaned over to get a better look. “We’re almost back to my apartment, can’t wait to have your–what is that?–at home?”

Fives shook his head and ripped the the wrappings, letting them fall in his basket. “Commander Tano once shared these with the men and I’ve always wanted to eat them again, but the GAR doesn’t allow them.”

You hummed in understanding. The guys didn’t get a lot of, if any, luxury and it sucks that they couldn’t enjoy the little highlights of life. “So what candy is that? Coruscant beanballs? Alderaan spice puffs?”

Fives shook his head happily sucking on the candy. “Coruscant ice mints.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, you couldn’t hold in the disgusted gag that built up so quickly, it almost made you double over.

“Coruscant ice mints?!” You cringed, looking at Fives’ basket, spotting the familiar packages of _those_ mints. “Those are terrible!”

Fives raised an eyebrow at you and shrugged. “They’re _good_. The boys back at base agree with me and so do the Jedi, according to Ahsoka.”

You bit your lip, nose scrunched at him. “I’m suddenly questioning the taste buds you all have. Coruscant ice mints either have no taste or they taste as bitter as a hutt’s ass.”

Fives just smiled and swung an arm around you, pulling you close. “I’m not going to ask how you know that, but they’re good. You just don’t know quality candy when you try it.”

You huffed out a laugh, but sunk into his side as you approached your apartment door. “Your tastebuds are dead, but it’s okay, I love you.”

You felt his chuckle rumble through his chest as he squeezed you closer. “I don’t know… I’d say I have excellent taste, especially for the candy I’m holding right now.” He gave you a pointed look as you went to open your door. “And I plan on eating this candy thoroughly tonight.”

Your stomach dropped, feeling your excitement stir between your legs. “Oh? Well, then tell me more about how you’re gonna eat this candy.”

The door opened and Fives shoved you inside, pushing you up against the wall.

“Gladly.”


End file.
